


Roller Skates

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, Thomas is tall, alexander is small, and one comment, based off of real life events, pure fluff, roller skates, that said they weren’t watered enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas comes up with a way to make Alexander keep up with him when he’s walking.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Roller Skates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demmy_gal123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmy_gal123/gifts).



> That one comment was legit so funny for some reason

Thomas and Alexander were walking to work, both holding coffees.

“Thomas, stop walking so damn fast,” Alexander fusses.

Thomas rolls his eyes. “I’m walking at normal speeds.”

Alexander looks up to glare at him. “Yeah, normal for a goddamn giant. Slow the fuck down.”

“Alexander, we’ve been married for 2 years, I’ve walked like this my whole life.”

“What about when-”

“Since I was physically able to walk, not when I was a baby.”

“How did you know I was going to say that?”

“Your smartass mouth doesn’t let opportunities like that go by.”

“My mouth can do many more things.”

“You mean like get in trouble?”

“Shut it.”

“Anyways, the only reason you can’t keep up is because of your short ass legs.”

“And who’s fault is it I wasn’t watered enough?”

“Your parents?”

“Precisely.”

“Well, I don’t have all day. Just put on rollerblades and hold onto my arms. I’ll drag you along.”

The next day when that exact thing happens, nobody really questions it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
